


Papa's girl

by SaeranLover



Series: In the Unknown [4]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Babies, But i'll state iseul's age in each chapter, F/M, Saeran and MC's baby is called Iseul Choi, Saeran doing his best to be a dad, This isn't going to be in chronological order, featuring doting uncle Saeyoung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9506138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaeranLover/pseuds/SaeranLover
Summary: After spending many years at Mint Eye with Saeran, adjusting to normal life was a bit tough. Adjusting to parenthood however... A bit harder.





	1. The middle of the night (A few months old)

**Author's Note:**

> This work is just going to be a series of little fics based over many years surrounding the relationship between the Choi family, but in particular, Saeran and his daughter~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For note: Iseul is a few months old in this chapter.

Your daughter with the love of your life, Saeran Choi, was only a few months old. You loved her more than anything, but there was one thing about parenthood which you were _not_ prepared for, especially after the years which the two of you had spent in Mint Eye.  

“It’s your turn, Saeran…” You groaned into your pillows as the sounds of crying reached your ears at… Two in the morning. “I’ve done it for the past three days, and I _really_ need sleep…” Yellow eyes met with yours, before Saeran muttered some sort of curse under his breath. He had the joy of sleeping through the early morning crying for the past few nights, so it was _definitely_ his turn. “And I bet that Iseul wants her daddy this time…”

“Don’t call me ‘daddy’ like that… Some kinky shits have absolutely ruined that word for me…” Saeran groaned as he sat up, just as there was a knock at the bedroom door. Another groan came from Saeran, before he stormed over to the door and threw it open to be met with Saeyoung stood there, looking very tired. “Yes, I get it, even though the walls are soundproof, you can hear Iseul crying… _I get it._ ”

Saeran went to slam the door shut after that, but Saeyoung quickly stuck his foot in the doorway. “Well… it’s more like I think that you’re going to need this. For the past few days, at two in the morning exactly, my dear little niece has needed feeding, so I thought I’d help out. I’ve been awake at this time anyway, so… here.” You smiled from the bed when you watched as Saeyoung gave Saeran a warm bottle of milk for Iseul. It was true though, every time that you’ve gone to get Iseul some milk for the past few mornings, Saeyoung had been awake and at his computers with his new jobs as an independent hacker and as the person in charge of digital security in Jumin’s company.

“Uh… thanks, Saeyoung…” Saeran then sighed, before the door was allowed to close properly. He then went and made his way over to Iseul’s crib, and carefully picked her up before sitting down at a seat by the window with her. He had _never_ liked dealing with feeding her at night, so he had to stay by the window in order to look outside and keep calm at the same time.

You remained awake as you lay on the bed, watching Saeran’s shaking arms as he brought the bottle to Iseul’s mouth. It was a bit of a relief when she ended up accepting it, because it allowed you to relax as Saeran wasn’t likely to end up snapping – not that when you had mood swings they were any better…

After a short while, Saeran had finished feeding Iseul, and you found it quite funny as he basically had a stare-down with her. His hands were gently yet securely wrapped about her sides, and he was holding her so that she appeared to be standing on his lap. Iseul was making a few little gargling noises borderline with giggles as she waved her hands about.

“What are you looking at, huh? What’s so funny?” He raised an eyebrow at the baby, before rolling his eyes. “You had better not think that I’m your uncle Saeyoung, kiddo. He has a face you can laugh at almost all of the time. I’m your papa, okay?”

You then laughed quietly at that, and Saeran looked over at you with a tired glance. But then, you sat up when Saeran suddenly stood up with wide eyes, holding Iseul at an arm’s distance away. “Fuck! That smells really bad! I think she’s soiled herself or something!”

“God…” You rolled your eyes, and went and stood up yourself as you went and opened the bathroom door. “Remember, it’s _your_ turn tonight, Saeran… Enjoy.” You returned to the bed, and fell face-first into the covers.

 

 

When you woke up to crying in the morning, as you fed Iseul just in the kitchen rather than the bedroom, you got the whole story on everything which had happened that night. Saeyoung was sat at the table with wide eyes as Saeran went into every little detail about what had happened whilst standing in the doorway.

For example, there was the story about Iseul needing burping, but ended up being sick all over his bare torso. Then there was a need for him to have a bath. He made sure that the water wasn’t too warm or too deep so that he could have Iseul there with him, and he said that she was absolutely adorable splashing the water… Until she got a tiny bit of water in her eye and started crying until Saeran was hugging her… And then she was sick yet again.

You were used to all of that, whereas Saeyoung… He was a slight bit pale.

“That… that baby is capable of… barfing all over you?!” Saeyoung was wide-eyed, before Saeran grinned.

“Well, how about you find out for yourself? We’re going out for the day, my love.” Saeran laughed, pulling Iseul out of your arms and moving her into Saeyoung’s. The older twin started panicking, and Saeran took that as an opportunity to drag you outside. “We’re going to go back inside in a few minutes… Ha. I just want to see if Saeyoung realises how hard it is for us as parents…”

You gave Saeran a slightly frustrated stare then, but still went along with what he had said for about five minutes. After that, the two of you returned inside just to notice that the kitchen was deserted. You straight away panicked, and ran into the lounge just to see Saeyoung sat on his knees just in front of the sofa, with Iseul sat down on the cushions giggling as he kept removing his glasses whilst saying “I’m uncle Saeyoung… And now I’m papa! I’m uncle Saeyoung… And now I’m papa!”

Saeran went straight over to him, and hit him over the head. “You’re _not_ her papa! I am…” Saeran then picked the little girl up, and sighed when he sat down with her on his lap. “Don’t listen to your silly uncle… I’m your papa, sweetie…”

Iseul then made a few little happy sounds, and reached out for Saeran’s sweater.

As Saeran was distracted with the baby, Saeyoung stood back up with his glasses on, before turning to face you with a grin. “He might not like being a dad… But he’s definitely a good one. Nothing like ours… Iseul’s going to be an absolute papa’s girl when she grows up.”


	2. Hide and seek (18 months/2 years)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A game of seek with your daughter takes a turn which doesn't fare well for her uncle Saeyoung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iseul's age in this chapter is about 18 months to 2 years~

“Pa! _Pa!”_ You were doing your best to hold back laughter as a little red headed girl roamed the building, in an attempt to find her dad. Every once in a while she would stumble over, so you would help her back to her feet just to receive a “Fank oo, mama!” before she giggled and started running away from you.

Iseul was absolutely adorable and was getting even more adorable by the day. After over a year of your life and many years for Saeran practically ruined by Mint Eye, it was a wonderful moment for the two of you to have your daughter brought into your life. Now that she had been in your life almost as long as Mint Eye had been for you… You had almost completely forgot about that stupid cult. You hoped that Saeran was beginning to forget too.

But why you found her adorable, beside her current antics in trying to find Saeran? Well, it was her red hair, sparkling yellow eyes with a slight hint of green, and she was absolutely full to the brim of smiles. It was almost therapeutic being in the same room as her. Her laughter was cute, squeaky, and infectious. And normally only happened when she was trying to escape you and Saeran, or when her ‘ _wonderful’_ uncle Saeyoung showed her cat videos.

Another loud cry of “Papa!” echoed around the rooms, before Iseul sat down in the middle of the floor with a quiet huff and a massive pout on her face. “Mama, want Papa!” Tears then suddenly started pouring down her face when you picked her up and pressed a kiss into her hair.

“Shall we see if papa is with uncle Saeyoung?”

“Y- Yes, mama…”

 

 

“Playing hide and seek is _so_ tiring… Saeyoung, can’t you just give me your hoodie and glasses, and you take my place for a few minutes?” Saeran lying down behind a sofa which Saeyoung was playing a video game on alongside Yoosung, who he had invited around for the day. “Please… Iseul _likes_ you, Saeyoung!”

“And she likes you too, Saeraaaaaaargh! Yoosung, how the hell did you kill me?! Rematch! I demand a rematch!”

“Haha! I’ve been practicing, Saeyoung! Not my fault that you’re a loser at this game!”

Saeran sat up then, and grabbed hold of a clump of his twin’s hair as he began to hiss down his ear. “I will ruin that game if you don’t help me Saeyoung.”

He never noticed you walk into the room with Iseul on your shoulders as he said that.

“ _Papa! Found you, found you!”_ Iseul tugged at your hair after that, to let you know that she wanted you to put her down on the floor. After that, she did her best to run over to the sofa (she fell over twice in the process) before climbing up onto it with the help of a laughing Yoosung. She then stood up on the sofa, and leaned against the back rest so that she could stretch her arms out to grab hold of Saeran. Saeran groaned, and climbed over the sofa so that he could sit with her on his lap.

“Iseul?” Saeran then whispered his daughter’s name, before grinning and snatching Saeyoung’s controller out of his hand then shoving him onto the floor. “Let’s play hide and seek with uncle Saeyoung’s game controller. We hide it wherever you want, and Saeyoung has to find it. It’ll be fun watching him run around, wouldn’t it?”

As Iseul’s eyes lit up, Yoosung began laughing and did his best to help out by _sitting_ on Saeyoung’s back. “Go on, Iseul! I’ll stop Saeyoung from trying to stop you!”

“Thankies Sungie!” Iseul giggled, using her nickname for Yoosung. Saeyoung had tried introducing her to him, but whenever she said his name, she almost always forgot the ‘Yoo’ from the beginning. Hence… ‘Sungie’. She had silly nicknames for the other RFA members for that matter. Zen was ‘Princess!’ (the exclamation mark included), because she thought that long hair equalled princess. Jaehee was ‘Jaejae’, bececause she just loved the start of her name. Jumin had the exact same nickname which Saeyoung had given to him: Juju. V’s nickname was quite similar to Jaehee’s and Jumin’s too, with it being ‘Jiji’ because everyone decided it would probably be best to let her know his real name rather than call him ‘V’.

After that, you laughed as you trailed around after Saeran and Iseul, with your daughter holding the controller in her hand, waving it around at times, and at other times contemplating if she could put it in her mouth. You had to reach out and stop her when she finally decided it was food, and she started sulking. At least Saeran tightening his grasp of her made her finally decide that it wasn’t a good idea to eat it.

Eventually, Iseul started saying something over and over. “Ca… In ca…” Saeran sat Iseul down on a little table in the hallway when she started whispering, and he knelt down to her level.

“What was that? Do you have an idea on where to hide uncle Saeyoung’s controller?”

Iseul nodded, before waving the controller about a bit more. “Ca! Vroom vroom!”

Saeran grinned, and looked up at you. “Get the keys to our car, will you? We’ve got a Saeyoung to piss o- Wait, I'm not meant to talk like that in front of Iseul... We've got a Saeyoung to... Um, _annoy.”_

 

 

A few minutes later, your little family returned to the lounge, and Saeran gave a thumbs up to Yoosung to get off Saeyoung, who seemed to have given up in trying to escape.

You laughed at the loud sigh of relief from Saeyoung at his freedom, until he tried getting up from the floor. “Yoosung… _help me!_ You’re helping me find my controller now! My back hurts!” Iseul was absolutely beaming when she watched Saeyoung practically dragging Yoosung out of the room. “I need my controller to win this game!”

When the coast was clear, Iseul slowly went over to the sofa and picked up Yoosung’s controller. “Mama, papa… Hi- Hi… Hidey! Hidey Sungie’s um… con- controlly!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun coming up with the nicknames for the RFA members haha~


	3. Sick (3 years old)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iseul is ill, and you and Saeran have to help her recover...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update for this, as a friend asked for more~

“I wanna help…” Iseul rubbed her nose, before doing her best to drag a chair from the kitchen table over to the counter. She sneezed, before climbing up onto it and staring at you with wide eyes. “Mama… I want to help… Papa likes cake and he gonna like it more if I help too…” Her nose began to run then, and she quickly wiped her nose clean with her pale blue sweater’s sleeve, making a bit of a mess. “Mama… _pleaaaase?”_

And then she coughed.

Right into cake batter which you were _just about_ to pour into cupcake cases. You sighed, and pushed the bowl to the side before giving your daughter a tired sigh. Unfortunately, she seemed to have inherited Saeran’s sickliness, and had been able to catch a bad cold from Saeyoung after he had been an idiot trying to prank Zen on his morning jog, resulting in him falling into a river.

The thing was, Saeran had only just recovered from food poisoning from (surprise surprise) Saeyoung’s terrible cooking, as he’d somehow managed to both burn and under-cook some chicken about a week ago when he’d been forced to make a meal for everyone which didn’t involve Honey Buddha Chips. And you didn’t want Saeran to fall ill again…

“Iseul… Before I let you help, I need to check something, okay?” You turned to face your daughter, and she nodded, her tired eyes seeming accepting of what you had just said. You then held your hand against her forehead, and frowned. _She was hotter than the fricking oven!_ “Hmm… I think that you’re poorly, sweetheart…”

“No! I’m not, I’m not! I’m just-!” And Iseul sneezed into the cake mix. _It was definitely unusable now… “_ Mama, please… Let me help!”

“Iseul, no… You look very poorly, and you don’t want papa to end up poorly either, do you?” It seemed that what you had said was enough to deter Iseul from pushing any further in begging to help, and so you smiled at her and placed your hands on her shoulders. “Let’s tuck you up into bed, okay? Like a little sushi roll… My cute little three year old sushi roll~” When you said that, she giggled, and it made her nose start to run a bit. You then went and grabbed hold of some kitchen roll to wipe her nose quickly, before then picking her up. “I’ll let you taste one of the cakes when they’re made, so that you can make sure that they’re safe for papa to eat…”

“And… make sure that they icky for uncle Saeyoung?” You raised an eyebrow at Iseul, before laughing quietly. Of course Saeran would make her want something like that… “Mama…?”

“Yes, Iseul… I’ll make them icky for uncle Saeyoung.” After that, you picked her up, before making your way to her bedroom from the kitchen. On your way there, you walked past Saeran, and mouthed for him to meet you back in the kitchen a few minutes later.

Moments later, you placed Iseul down in her bed, before making her take her sweater off and placing her blankets over her. “Now… If you want to be a big, strong, healthy girl…” You pressed a kiss to her cheek, and ruffled her hair. “You need sleep. I’ll give you some medicine before you do sleep though, okay?”

Once Iseul had been dealt with, you returned to the kitchen so that you could talk with Saeran. He was sat at the table, eating an ice lolly which he had grabbed from the freezer. One of his eyebrows were raised, which was his way of saying that he wanted to know what was going on. You explained about Iseul being ill, and unintentionally contaminating the cake batter, before saying that you’d taken her to bed so that she could rest.

“So… She wanted to make cakes for me, but in reality, she just fucked them up?” Saeran then laughed to himself, before grinning. “She’s cute, I’ll give her that… And I’ve trained her well in picking on Saeyoung. But I guess it’s not good that she’s ill… What is it that you normally do when I’m not well? Make me some soup, is it?”

You nodded, and Saeran then put on a highly serious face. “Well… I’ll make her some soup then. You can make some new cakes for her, and I’ll make her some soup. I don’t care if the cakes were meant to be for me, I’ve got more than enough sweet stuff to keep me going for a good while.”

 

 

Saeran honestly looked proud of himself as he showed you the bowl of soup which he had been able to make for Iseul, and believe it or not, it actually wasn’t half bad when he had made you taste it too. He then went and tapped his foot, and bit his lip. “I’m worried about her…” You looked at Saeran with a confused look, before you realised that tears were forming in his eyes. Because of that, you used your thumb to wipe his tears, and gestured for him to explain. “You know… when we were in Mint Eye… And they made us take that drug…” He took a shaky breath, and gazed down at the floor. “It fucked up the insides of our bodies… Our immune systems and all that were completely fucked… I hope that isn’t why Iseul gets ill so often… Wh- What if traces of that fucking drug passed on from us to her?!”

Your eyes widened at what he had said, before shaking your head frantically. “Saeran, no… Don’t say things like that. Remember, the doctors said after we had left the hospital, before we got married that our bodies were clear of the drug, and that you have a naturally weak immune system which she seems to have inherited… That’s it, she hasn’t been affected by that crap at all…” You then pointed over to the soup which he had made, before smiling at him in an attempt to get him to cheer up. “Now… She isn’t going to get better soon, unless she has her papa’s special soup~”

 

 

“Open wide, Iseul…” You were stood in the doorway of Iseul’s room, watching as Saeran sat on your daughter’s bed with her on his lap as he fed her the soup. Iseul opened her mouth, before slowly eating what was on the spoon. After she had swallowed it, she rubbed her red nose, before giving off a quiet nasally laugh.

“Papa, I’m a big girl… I can eat like a big girl… But I like papa making me eat too…” _She really did like Saeran, didn’t she…?_

“Okay then, Iseul… Now, take one more mouthful then it’s all gone…” Saeran whispered to her, pressing a kiss to her hair as she opened her mouth for the last spoonful. “Good girl…” Saeran then put the bowl and spoon aside, and pulled Iseul closer to him so that he could bury his head into her hair. He looked like he was holding onto a teddy of sorts… It was cute.

And then, your nose began to twitch… And you sneezed. Loudly.

Iseul moved her head slightly to look at you, and she yawned before she said something quietly. “Papa… Mama need your get better soup too and mama need to go to bed…” As she then fell into a slight sleep, Saeran nodded.

“Yep… _Somebody_ needs to go to bed…” He looked at you, and then smirked. “I want another one.” He pointed at Iseul, and you raised your eyebrow.

“Like hell we’re having another one yet… Now come on, let her sleep…”


	4. Distraction from homework (4/5 years old)

“Papa, I need help… I no like this homework…” Iseul was holding up a sheet of paper with lots of scribbles on, with a few short math sums on it. She had recently started school, and over the past few weeks, she had started receiving small pieces of homework to do. Saeyoung had often been the one she went to for help, but today, he was out visiting Zen, because apparently Zen had a date who brought a friend along. And Zen thought it would be a good idea to hook Saeyoung up. Saeran had instantly put his twin down for that date.

But of course, that meant that Iseul had to go to somebody else for help with her homework. And so, Saeran was the designated homework helper.

“So, let’s see here…” Saeran sat at the computer desk which was in the lounge, before pulling Iseul onto his lap. He then moved the keyboard to the side, and placed the piece of paper down. “What do you need help with?” Iseul poked at a question on the paper repeatedly in response to Saeran’s question. Saeran nodded, before reaching out to a pair of glasses on the desk and pulling them on. Ever since Saeyoung ‘accidentally’ vacuumed Saeran’s contacts, the younger twin had taken to wearing glasses when he needed to focus on something. “Right, so that’s five add two… Do you want to count on my fingers?”

You smiled at the sight of your daughter sat on Saeran’s lap, and decided to then go off and make yourself a drink. As you left the room, you could hear Iseul counting. “One… T- Two… Three… Four… Five, um… Sev… Uh, six… and… seven! Five add two is uncle Saeyoung!”

Saeran sighed and rolled his eyes when Iseul said that, but ended up guiding Iseul in writing down the answer on the piece of paper. She had trouble holding onto her pencil, so he helped her move her fingers to the right position before patting her head. “Good girl, that’s right. Now, onto the next-“

“Saeran-!”

Before he could help Iseul with the next question, you ended up screaming out for your husband. Iseul went into a panic, and Saeran quickly put her down on the floor as he ran to where you were. Iseul’s eyes started watering at being left where she was, before she heard you crying. That made her slowly go to the kitchen, and she stayed hidden by the doorway as she watched the unfolding scene.

You were sat on the floor, holding onto your stomach as Saeran held a phone between his ear and shoulder. Meanwhile, he was also giving you a hug, trying to calm you down. “Saeyoung, just get home now! I- I need somebody to look after Iseul, okay?! Don’t give me that crap, I need to get my wife to hospital!”

But then… Iseul stepped into the kitchen. “No! Papa help me with homework! Mama is okay, mama just need to cuddle teddy and have soup and take medicine and she’ll stop crying!” She had tears pouring down her face, and Saeran bit his lip at what she had just said.

“Saeyoung… Get here quick. I need to go.” Saeran then hung up, before gesturing for Iseul to come over to him. “Kiddo... It isn’t a normal poorly… I need to get your mum to hospital, because she’s in a lot of pain… I think that maybe a hug from you could make her feel better though…”

Iseul blinked at you for a moment, before she pouted and went over to you. She then tilted her head, and gave Saeran a confused look.

“Papa, why is mama’s tummy bigger than normal?”

Despite the pain you were in, you glanced at Saeran with a confused look which mirrored Iseul’s face exactly. Saeran raised an eyebrow, before Iseul began to explain. “Look, mama looks like she eat too much food. Maybe she eat uncle Saeyoung’s honey honey chips.” Again, despite the pain, you laughed at what Iseul called Saeyoung’s Honey Buddha Chips. But then, you groaned and leaned against Saeran even more. What Iseul said though… It made your hand instinctively move down to your stomach.

“M- Maybe I have put a bit of weight on… B- But this pain…Ugh…” Iseul then went and took hold of Saeran’s arm, and tugged at his sleeve.

“Papa… Me want to help mama feel better. Can I go?”

 

 

Saeran was sat in silence in the hospital waiting room as you were being checked up on by some doctors. Iseul was sat on his lap, reading a book to herself quietly. Saeran listened in to every word which she said, and was struggling to hold back a smile as she got excited at some parts. Some paragraphs though… Had a few scribbles from the times where Iseul would change the names to people and things that she knew (with some help from Saeyoung, surprise surprise).

“And then… Yoosungielocks went om nom nom and ate the honey honey chips aaaaaallllll up. ‘That was just right!’ Yoosungielocks said!” Saeran eventually allowed himself to break a smile, and pressed a kiss to Iseul’s head as she continued reading. Soon enough, she had reached near the end of the book and the volume of her voice increased a little bit. “And then, Yoosungielocks woke up and saw three kitties around him! It was baby Elly, mommy Elly, and daddy Elly!”

But Iseul fell silent when a doctor approached the two of them.

“Apologies for interrupting story time with your daughter, Mr Choi… But you can see your wife now. I can take you to her, if you wish.” Saeran looked up at the doctor, before picking Iseul up and resting her on his shoulders.

“Yeah… I… I’ve not been apart from her for so long…” He whispered, and so, the two of them were led to the room which you were resting in. Iseul went and hugged you as soon as the two of you arrived in the room. It was at that moment the doctor spoke up once more.

“So… Now that your husband is here, Mrs Choi… I might as well break the news,” he began, before a smile formed on his face. “Congratulations, you are expecting a child.”

The entire room fell silent for a moment, before Iseul gave Saeran and you a worried look. Just to stop her worrying though, Saeran ruffled her hair and sighed. “That means you’re going to be a big sister… And in your mama’s tummy, there’s a baby…”

Iseul’s eyes lit up then, before she climbed up onto the bed which you were lying on and took hold of your hand. “R- Really?! I’m gonna be best big sis! I want it to be twins like papa and uncle Saeyoung!”

Unfortunately, you weren’t expecting twins. But despite that, seven months later… Iseul became the best big sister possible for her new little brother, Yeong.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request things/ideas for this~


End file.
